


Harder...I said harder.

by Fandomficgalore



Series: Prompt requests. [2]
Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Requested by anon- #9 with Negan? :) Number 9- Harder...I said harder.





	Harder...I said harder.

You were laid out on his bed, waiting for him to come back from, whatever the hell he does these days. A meeting, you think. Huffing, you decided to try and get some sleep. Getting under the covers, you thought about how many times Negan had you on this bed. How many times he had gone down on you. Licking and kissing you. 

You pushed the thought out of your head. You did not want to become more aroused than you already were at the moment. 

But you couldn’t resist. Your hand travelled down over your breast, pinching your nipple, making you moan with excitement. Reaching your hand over your core, over the little bundle of nerves. You started to move your fingers in a circular motion. 

“Negan,” you whimpered. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

Your heart skipped a beat, but you didn’t stop your actions. 

“Hot damn y/n, if I knew you were like this I would have finished my meeting ages ago.” 

You giggled to yourself as your fingers kept rubbing against your clit. Arching your back, you didn’t take your eyes of Negan. 

He made his way over to you, the bed dipped with his weight. Kissing your neck, you became weaker and needier for him. 

“Negan I need you.” 

He giggled at your words and just watched you. His eyes were dark, full of lust, want and need. But he didn’t move. He watched as your fingers were bringing you pleasure. 

Biting his lip, you could tell he wanted to do something, something, naughty. 

Rising your hips into your hand, you knew, you were close. The fact that Negan kept watching over you made everything hotter. 

You were too busy in your own little world to notice that Negan had moved and undressed. He was on hovering over you. 

“Keep touching yourself, sweetheart.” 

You nodded in agreement, he plunged into you without any warning. Both of you gasped at the new sensation. 

Your fingers and his cock were making you squirm underneath him. You needed to cum. You have been aching all day. 

Pushing his hips into yours, you rose and meet his pace. 

“Harder” you whispered. 

He obliged, but only a little bit. He wanted to last longer than a few minutes. 

“Harder…I said, Harder” You were becoming frustrated now. 

Thrusting into him. He groaned into your ear. 

“Y/n..I’m cumming.” 

“Cum with me” you pleaded with him. 

Grunting, his thrust became harder and deeper. 

Your muscles clenched around him. 

“FUCK!” he screamed as you both reached your peak together. 

Climbing off you. He spawned out next to you. 

“Next time, interpret my meeting.”


End file.
